Golf can be a physically demanding sport since it takes power and muscular control to hit a golf ball at high speeds consistently during a round of golf. There is a current trend towards using larger club heads, which has resulted in increased physical demands placed on the golfer's body. This may lead to injuries in the unconditioned golfer.
Unlike other sports, however, playing golf is generally perceived to not increase one's golf-specific fitness. Since a golf swing lasts only a few seconds, it is highly desirable to perform exercises to target and strengthen the specific muscles important in the golf swing in order to truly improve one's golfing. By exercising the muscles used in golf, one may be able to increase strength, flexibility, stamina, club head speed and driving distance while decreasing the risk of golf-induced injuries.
There is a number of golf exercising equipment that is known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,344, which discloses a golf exercise device comprising a cable having one end connected to a weight stack and the other end connected to a cam wheel structure. A pivotal swing arm is connected to a cam rail to rotate a cam wheel upon pivotal motion of the swing arm. A linkage apparatus is provided for transferring a golf club stroke into a swinging motion of the swing arm to pull the cable to rotate the cam wheel and lift the selected weights on the weight stack.
The above described prior art is a representative example of known exercise and training device incorporating a cable connected to weights and a mechanism for transferring the golf swing motion to lifting of weights. A major deficiency of prior arts of this kind is the complexity in design and cost to manufacture.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simple and cost-effective golf exercising machine.